super hero academy
by Smilely12135
Summary: shadamy:Amy follows her friend blaze in an academy full of mobians with super powers.Does Amy have powers like them? Why does amy get evil glares from sonic and shadow? sonamyshad at first.Don't own sonic co. Got plot idea from an anime.


Amy POV:It was a clear Tuesday morning when I had met my closest best friend blaze at my school in my small town in mobius. It was my most treasured memory, it was something i person like me could never forget.I remember her standing next the teacher as the teacher Miss William was writing her name on the board.

"Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome 'Blaze' to our class."

Class: "Hi Blaze" ,"Welcome to the class Blaze"

"Feel free to take this time to learn more about blaze, ask her questions.." the teacher said suggestively.

the teachers eyes searched around the room for anyone hand to raise.

one lion raised his hand.

"Oh Jeffery, whats your question?", the teacher asked for Blaze.

"What are you most fascinated by?", he asked blaze directly.

Blazes eyes perked up a little bit by his question.

"Fire." She said plainly.

"What are you, a _caveman_?", one guy blurted.

Most of the class laughed at his comment, but i disregarded it.

"You know, I'm not surprised that the caveman also liked the fire...If you look at it closely you can see the intensity of the burning trying to leak out of it..."

"Soo..Whats so special about watching light."

she looked at him with the same blank stare she was wearing since she had entered the classroom

"The "Light" that you and I are both talking about can be as calm as a lit candle, but can be as harsh as hell itself." she said lightly.

"And..?"

She glared at him this time.

"It has the power to take away your life." she said looking away.

"Whatever..'

She looked his way for a moments time when she was speaking.

"you know...I'm beginning to think that caveman's have better understanding of how things work than you do... Or to simplify it for you, you have no brain cells."

the class became silent as they were thinking how stupid that one kids comment was.

"Umm, thank you blaze for letting us understand you better...Take your seat now.." she said pointing at an empty seat next to mine.

I watched her silently as she made her way next to me.

As soon as she sat down, i kept my eye's on my paper, not daring to take a sneak peak at the feline.

When we started to work, I felt her gaze on me the whole time. Sometimes i was tempted to look back at her, but resisted.

At the end of class I rushed out, not wanting to look back. She gave me the creeps.

But that plan quickly failed as i somehow bumped into her. I avoided her gaze, and averted my eyes on my red boots.

"Hey."She said to my direction.

I still didn't give her even a glance but I acknowledged her by answering her.

"Y-yes..?", i said nervously.

"Your a very cute girl, and i sense a friendly aura around you, so would you like to go to the fair with me?"

I looked up shocked at the offer. She seemed so cold in the classroom...

I thought differently about her automatically,I mean, no one truly mean and dark would ask you to spend time with you...

I smiled at her warmly and gladly accepted her offer.

From then on we had sleepovers, fights (me being beat up),trips,(fights again) Talent shows, (once again fights)

And that was a great friendship...that until...

"YOUR MOVING!?IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN YOU KNEW?" I asked subbing uncontrollably on my knees in front of her.

"Because if i told you, i would have to see your ugly-crying face all week...Remember what I told you.

_**FLASHBACK in CURRENT FLASHBACK**_

_"BLAZE I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! BLAZE, BLAZE I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE RIGHT!"_

_"No.."_

_my cheerfulness faded._

_"Who's your number one?"_

_"Myself.."_

_"Fine whose your second?"_

_"Money.."_

_"Third..?"_

_"Money.."_

_I felt tears coming in my eyes when I heard this._

_I stopped walking and i felt tears fall freely off my face.._

_"D-do I mean anything to you?",I said consumed by my emotions._

_She stopped walking and looked at me._

_"When you cry you become 30% less attractive, therefore making you ugly, and I do not wish you to stop smiling..."_

_I looked at her when she started talking, trying to hold back my tears._

_"Because when I see my only friend upset, It also makes me upset.. So please...Don't cry.."_

_My tears of anger and sadness turned to tears of joy._

_I quickly run to hug her._

_She had been tacken by surprise._

_"EWW SIC-KY GET OFF.."_

_I hugged her even tighter._

_she may act cold, and may even be greedy and mean sometimes,_

_But,_

_she is still my best friend_

**_FLASH BACK IN FLASHBACK ENDED_**

"Amy please do me this favor.. Don't cry..When you see me off, can you please smile for me.."

I stare at her and gave her a small smile...

'Whatever academy you transfer to..They won't love you as much as we did..But promise to keep in contact, and don't forget me."

She nods at me.

"Ok"

She walks into the black car, that will be shortly moving to the far away academy.

I smile when the car moved away and waved to her what i thought was my last wave to her.

But this was not the last time i saw her in fact, it was only a year before I got to see her again..

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINISHED FIRST CHAPPIE!**

**Anyway i really hope you didn't think Amy was a lez cuz she wasn't...They are just good friends..**

**also my Amy will meet the other characters in next chappie!**

**AND cheers to my first shadamy fic, even though i will always be a sonamy fan, who am i to control other people.**

**Though I WILL WARN YOU THERE WILL BE A LOVE TRIANGLE FOR A WHILE!**

**AND ONE MORE SHOCKING NEWS....**

**SHADOW AND SONIC ARE BEST FRIENDS (dun dun dun)**

**lol, ps ten points to guess what anime plot i'm trying to follow..**

**will update frequently seriously**

**REVIEWS CIAO**


End file.
